faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Falaran Talimshiel
Falaran Talimshiel is an adventurer and performer in the company of The Harlequins. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Chaotic Good |patron deity = Deity |languages = Common, Elven, Gnome, Orc }} Personality Falaran has led a grizzled life and as such is not prone to trusting strangers easily. He does not attempt to conceal this distrust and his gruff attitude leads many to characterize him as rude. Coupled with his own stubborn nature this has resulted in more than one bar fight in the past. Once they get past his outward demeanor however, people find him to be a capable and respectful ally who is intensely devoted to the few he calls friend. He is fiercely loyal and will defend his Harlequin friends at great personal cost to himself. His longest companion is his wolf, Tashan, whom he regards as a brother. Though not stupid, Falaran is impulsive in nature and does not hesitate to act when he feels action is called for. He is easily the most prone to quick action of the Harlequins and Aluhaen frequently has to advise him to listen to others who express differing views. As often as he rushes into situations he always (well, almost always) does so with a plan and retains a calm manner even in the most dire of situations. His survival training in the frozen North has taught him the value of patience in the hunt and in battle and he is capable of remaining motionless for hours in pursuit of his goal or of his prey. He has a level of spiritual connection with Sehanine Moonbow, a relationship that he cultivated in his years of exile in the North. Not overly religious, he believes in a personal relationship with his patron deity and has been known to offer a prayer to the goddess before tracking his prey into the night or before setting off on a Harlequin mission. Though of a predominantly good alignment his rash nature has seen him make questionable moral decisions in the past and the stress and immediacy of searching for Aluhaen have predisposed him to more questionable actions. Appearance Falaran is of typical appearance for an arctic elf. Just under six feet tall and well muscled he is an imposing figure in battle. His shoulder length white hair is bound in a ponytail and leaves his face framed only by a few stray strands. The most striking feature about him is his emerald green eyes which stand out in stark contrast to the icy blue tone of his skin. He bears a prominent scar on his left eye, a relic from his days in the Talimshiel court of his father. Though his appearance has been roughened by his years in exile he retains his princely stature in effect, if not in practice. He projects an aura of regality appropriate to one of his position and though he has little use for the frivolous intricacies of courtly etiquette, he is versed in such rules and can interact with nobility properly when the need arises. The grace and agility he cultivated in the frozen northlands are evident in his stride and his movements which are fluid and precise. History Falaran Talimshiel was born to the Talimshiel family of royalty in the northern reaches of the High Ice. There, nestled amidst the glaciers, snow drifts and patches of evergreen and Ivorywood forest, a small kingdom of frost elves has eked out an existence. Falaran was the third child to Erionun Talimshiel and his mistress Jaelis Astarae and his second son, placing him second in line to the throne. He was close with his half-sister Ovras but his relationship with his half-brother Haeren was strained, due largely to Haeren’s fear that Falaran’s would pursue the throne, despite his bastard birth. Though born to a mistress it was common knowledge around the court that Falaran was his father’s favorite son and it was deemed a general disappointment that Falaran was ineligible for the throne. The Talimshiel have a special connection with spiritual guardians in the form of animals from the frozen north. Historically males in the family have bonded with snow tigers of and females with arctic foxes, both animals possessed of magical powers befitting of the royal bodyguards. The bonding process is typically undertaken as a right of passage during the late adolescent stage of life but has been known to occur spontaneously when a member of the royal family is in great need the animal will simply appear in answer to its distress. In his youth Falaran excelled at the ways of the warrior and was inducted into the order of the Drift Striders, a group of scouts that patrolled the region around the frost elf kingdom and kept it safe from roving bands of orcs and the rare frost giant. On his very first expedition with the striders, his company was ambushed by a band of orcs and taken prisoner (see details above). It was at this moment that Falaran’s spirit guardian presented itself in the form of the wolf Tashan. With Tashan’s help Falaran saved the survivors of the skirmish from being sacrificed to Auril and established his status as the best archer in the kingdom. When he returned home with Tashan at his side, he was unsure what to expect. His father generally regarded the beast with compassion and thanks for saving the life of his son, if not fully trusting of its nature and it was treated as any of the royal guardians would be. Haeren took the opportunity to ridicule Falaran’s birth and secretly began a plan designed to remove Falaran from any chance at competition for the throne. Haeren hired private assassins to botch an attempt on both his life and his father’s life and implicated Falaran and his mother Jaelis in the attempt. The assassin’s were slain by Haeren and his crime remained concealed. Erionun, both heart-broken and outraged at his son’s apparent betrayal had Jaelis imprisoned and banished Falaran from the kingdom. Not wanting to leave his father unattended with his vicious half-brother, Falaran refused to go and Erionun ordered Haeren to remove him by any means necessary. As they met in battle, Falaran with Haeren and Tashan with the tiger Chondi, Ovras pleaded with Falaran to flee, for though he was a skilled warrior he was obviously outclassed in melee combat by Haeren. Seeing the reason in his sister’s pleas, and hoping that by retreating he could return at a later date to set things right, Falaran departed but not before Haeren permanently scarred him over his left eye. Falaran spent many years in exile in the northlands, wandering where the winds took him with Tashan at his side. The two learned how to survive in the most extreme of conditions and tested their mettle against various inhabitants of the northern reaches until, one day, Falaran stumbled upon the Harlequins. On the outskirts of the Coldwood, Falaran found the Harlequins nestled in a grove of trees, preparing to make their way to Silverymoon to perform at the court of lady Alustriel Silverhand. Unbeknownst to the troupe a group of bandits was preparing to pillage their camp from the concealment of an invisibility spell. Tashan saw through the spell as the two were approaching the camp and ran to the Harlequins to raise the alarm. Once aware of the situation, the bandits were easily routed with Falaran fighting alongside the actors. In return for his service the Harlequins offered Falaran passage to Silverymoon with them and he accepted. It was on this trip that he met Aluhaen Rec’etti, an Avariel from a noble family in the Icerim Mountains. Aluhaen was serving as the Harlequin’s apprentice playwright and bard at the time and was being groomed for leadership of the group. Enchanted by Aluhaen’s beauty and possessed by his voice, Falaran fell for him quickly. Aluhaen’s calm and quirky demeanor brought a level of comfort to Falaran’s life that he had not know since his early days in the High Ice. By the time the troupe reached Silverymoon, the two were in love. Rather than leaving his new friends behind, Falaran chose to stay and was admitted to the Harlequins unanimously. He traveled with the group around Faerun extensively, performing on occasion but mostly taking part in the group’s secondary function as covert operatives for hire. Recently Aluhaen was kidnapped, during the troupe’s last performance in Neverwinter. While the rest of the group’s leadership was debating the proper course of action Falaran took matters into his own hands and set out with Tashan, intent on finding Aluhaen and making his kidnappers pay, with or without the Harlequin’s help. To this point Falaran has tracked his kidnappers to Thay. After a brief team-up with a the cleric Majils and the sorcerer Llewellyn the trio became separated during a large battle in the hills of the North. Despite being separated from his companions Falaran entered the portal that the wizards forced Aluhaen through and has found himself in the unfamiliar setting of Thay, attempting to locate his companion. Character Sheet Falaran Talimshiel Male Arctic Elf Ranger 5 Chaotic Good Representing Tunos Strength 14 (+2) Dexterity 20 (+5) Constitution 14 (+2) Intelligence 15 (+2) Wisdom 13 (+1) Charisma 10 (+0) Size: Medium Height: 5' 10" Weight: 185 lb Skin: Blue Eyes: Green Hair: White; Straight; Beardless Total Hit Points: 43 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 18 = 10 +3 studded +5 dexterity Touch AC: 15 Flat-footed: 13 Initiative modifier: +5 = +5 dexterity Fortitude save: +6 = 4 base +2 constitution Reflex save: +9 = 4 base +5 dexterity Will save: +2 = 1 base +1 wisdom Attack (handheld): +7 = 5 base +2 strength Weapon Finesse: +10 = 5 base +5 dexterity Attack (unarmed): +7 = 5 base +2 strength Attack (missile): +10 = 5 base +5 dexterity Grapple check: +7 = 5 base +2 strength Languages: Common Elven Gnome Orc Short Sword x2 crit 19-20/x2, 1 lb, light, piercing Moonrime, Longbow +1 crit x3, range inc. 100 ft, 3 lb, piercing Studded armor +3 AC; max dex +5; check penalty -1; 20 lb. Feats: Endurance to rangers Rapid Shot archery track Track to rangers Two-Weapon Fighting Weapon Finesse Traits: Skill Name Key Ability Skill Modifier Ability Modifier Ranks Misc. Modifier Appraise Int 2 = +2 Balance Dex* 5 = +5 Climb Str* 6 = +2 +4 Concentration Con 2 = +2 Craft_Fletching Int 4 = +2 +2 +2 arctic elf Escape Artist Dex* 5 = +5 Forgery Int 2 = +2 Handle Animal Cha 6 = +0 +6 Heal Wis 6 = +1 +5 Hide Dex* 12 = +5 +7 Jump Str* 5 = +2 +3 Knowledge (nature) Int 9 = +2 +5 +2 survival Knowledge (nobility) Int 4 = +2 +2 Listen Wis 7 = +1 +4 +2 elf Move Silently Dex* 11 = +5 +6 Perform_Acting Cha 1 = +0 +1 Ride Dex 7 = +5 +2 animal Search Int 6 = +2 +4 Sense Motive Wis 1 = +1 Spot Wis 7 = +1 +4 +2 elf Survival Wis 9 = +1 +8 Swim Str** 2 = +2 Tumble Dex* 6 = +5 +1 Use Rope Dex 5 = +5 * = check penalty for wearing armor Handle Animal >=5 ranks gives +2 on wild empathy checks. Know Nature >=5 ranks gives +2 on survival checks above ground. First-level Ranger spells: 1 (0+1) per day Pass without Trace Arctic Elf: • +2 dexterity / -2 strength (already included) • Immune to magical sleep • +2 racial bonus to saves vs. enchantments • Low-light vision • Proficient with longsword, rapier, longbow & shortbow • +2 racial bonus on listen and spot checks • +2 on a craft skill of your choice • +4 on saves vs. cold environments • +2 on arctic survival checks Ranger: • Favored enemies • Track as bonus feat (already included) • Combat Style • Endurance • Wild empathy (roll level + charisma bonus) • Endurance (level 3) • Animal Companion (level 4) Favored Enemies: • Giants +2 • Humanoids (orc) +4 This ranger chose the archery track. Class HP rolled Level 1: Ranger 8 Level 2: Ranger 8 Level 3: Ranger 6 Level 4: Ranger 7 +1 to dexterity Level 5: Ranger 4 Falaran Talimshiel's Equipment: 73 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) Arrows (quiver of 20) x10 Backpack Bedroll Bottle Case (for map of northern Faerun) Flint and steel Rope (50', hempen) x1 Signet ring of the Talimshiel family Healer kit Total Animal Companion: Tashan, frost wolf, royal guardian (magical abilities to develop in later levels) • Medium-Size Animal • Hit dice 2d8+4 (18 hit points) • Initiative +2 (Dex) • Speed 50 feet • AC: 14 ( +2 Dex +2 natural) • Attacks: Bite +3 melee (Weapon Finesse); • Damage 1d6+1 (bite); • Special Qualities: Scent • Saves: Fort +5; Ref +5; Will +1 • Abilities: Str 13, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 • Skills: Hide +3; Listen +6; Move Silently +4; Spot +4; Survival +1; • Feats: Weapon Finesse (Bite) • Link, share spells • Bonus tricks: 1